Bienvenido a Casa
by Strifegirl
Summary: Tifa revive el sentimiento de pérdida al ver que Cloud se había marchado nuevamente. ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora? El vacío en su corazón solamente puede ser llenado por él. Poco después del final de la película Advent Children.


Todos los niños brincaron dentro del estanque y rodearon a Cloud mientras salpicaban agua. Su geo-estigma había desaparecido y no podían contener la alegría que sentían. Era imposible no contagiarse de la euforia que desprendía aquel momento, en especial Cloud.

Mientras les daba la mano a los niños, Cloud vuelve la mirada hacia la pandilla. Tifa quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura. Cloud le devuelve el gesto y nuevamente dirige su atención hacia los niños. Al hacer esto, observó a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando vio a dos niños hablando con alguien al final del corredor. Su mirada cambió en un instante al ver de quien se trataba. Tifa se percató de esto y lo observó detenidamente. De pronto, su rostro cambió, entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a sonreír nuevamente.

Tifa abrió los ojos al escuchar un trueno.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo en su cama mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer. Hacía mucho que no llovía sobre Edge. El sonido de las gotas era sumamente relajante, por lo que se quedó ahí sentada en la orilla de la cama para observar la lluvia por la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos, decide salir de su cama para ir por un vaso con agua. Caminó descalza sobre el piso de madera, haciendo lo posible por no despertar a los niños con sus pasos. Primero se detuvo en el baño compartido para echarse agua en el rostro. Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo mientras el agua escurría por su rostro.

 _¿Acaso fue un sueño lo que vi?_ Pensó en voz alta.

Seguidamente, tomó una toalla, se secó el rostro y luego salió del baño para continuar caminando por el pasillo. Al llegar a las escaleras, Tifa notó que la puerta de la habitación de Cloud no estaba del todo cerrada, así que se acercó lentamente para abrir la puerta y espiar adentro.

Cloud no se encontraba en su habitación.

 _Qué raro_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Entró a la habitación para buscarlo en el baño personal. Tocó varias veces antes de entrar.

Nada.

Confundida, cierra la puerta del baño y luego observa detenidamente su cama. Las sabanas aún estaban revueltas, lo que significa que él había dormido ahí.

Ella sale de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la primera planta y ver si él se encontraba en el bar. Al llegar al último escalón, prende la luz y mira que el bar esta igual que como lo dejó. Las sillas y taburetes sobre las mesas, la barra limpia y ningún vaso o traste sucio.

Probó con la puerta trasera. Al abrirla, no encuentra nada más que bolsas llenas de basura y unos cuantos repuestos del Fenrir.

 _¿En dónde estará?_ Pensó mientras trancaba la puerta.

Echó un último vistazo al bar y al hacer esto, logra ver que la puerta principal estaba entrecerrada.

Ella se acercó, abrió la puerta y es entonces cuando se percata de que la motocicleta de Cloud ya no estaba ahí.

En ese momento, se escuchó un trueno a la distancia y con eso, la tormenta comenzó a ponerse cada vez más fuerte. Sin decir nada, Tifa agachó la cabeza y simplemente cerró la puerta. Se quedó ahí por un momento, apoyándose en la puerta con sus manos, y luego se da la vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Apagó la luz del bar y comienza a subir por las escaleras. Cada paso que daba era más pesado que el otro. Ni siquiera recordaba para qué había bajado al bar. Al llegar a la mitad de la escaleta, ella se detiene y se queda ahí parada por algunos segundos con la cabeza hacia abajo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la pared para luego apoya su espalda contra esta. Poco a poco comienza a deslizar su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en uno de los escalones. Era como si sus piernas ya no tuvieran más fuerza para sostenerla. Con la mirada perdida, alzó la cabeza para ver hacia el techo y su mente regresó al momento de la celebración de esa noche...

 _Esa noche, la pandilla había llegado al bar para celebrar el triunfo contra Sephiroth. Era la primera vez que Denzel conocía a toda la pandilla y todos se tomaron una fotografía afuera del bar para retratar ese momento. Los niños estaban felices de ver a todos los amigos de Cloud reunidos, así que Tifa decidió cerrar el bar debido a la ocasión._

 _Al finalizar la celebración, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Red XIII y Cait Sith les hacen una promesa a los niños de que otro día se volverían a reunir._

 _Cloud y Tifa se despidieron de sus amigos y luego regresan al bar para ordenar el desastre que había quedado por la fiesta. Cloud se ofrece a tirar la basura mientras Tifa alienta a los niños para que vayan a dormir. Los niños le dicen buenas noches a Cloud y luego se van con Tifa a su habitación. Cuando ella regresó al bar, notó que todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Entonces miró que Cloud se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal contemplando el cielo._

– " _¿Está todo bien?" Ella se le acercó._

 _Cloud vuelve la mirada hacia ella y asiente levemente con su cabeza._

–" _Sí. Todo está bien. Solo estaba mirando las estrellas."_

–" _¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"_

–" _No, para nada." Respondió con una leve sonrisa._

 _Tifa tomó asiento a la par de él. Ambos se quedaron ahí en silencio, simplemente contemplando el cielo. A pesar de que ninguno decía una palabra, la atmósfera no se sentía incomoda, sino más bien era todo lo contrario. Era como si al fin podían disfrutar en paz de algo tan simple como mirar el cielo._

 _Tifa volteó a ver a Cloud quien seguía admirando el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la misma sonrisa que vio en la iglesia. Su semblante estaba lleno de paz, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Ella entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo miraba y sin darse cuenta, también sonrió._

 _Al sentir que estaba siendo observado, Cloud voltea a verla nuevamente._

–" _¿Qué sucede?" Dijo confundido._

 _Tifa se rio entre dientes y simplemente le respondió;_

–" _No es nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte sonreír de esa manera."_

 _Cloud deja salir una leve risa al escuchar eso y vuelve a ver hacia arriba. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente._

– " _Creo que, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante."_

 _Tifa sonrió nuevamente al escucharlo decir eso. Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería._

Una lágrima recorrió por la mejilla de Tifa cuando recordó ese momento. Bajó su cabeza y se encorvó hacia enfrente para apoyar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Colocó su frente por encima de los brazos para esconder su rostro.

– "¿Tifa?"

Tifa levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar la voz ronca. Luego miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba, parado al final de la escalera con una mirada confundida.

– "¿Cloud...?" Susurró.

–"¿Qué haces aquí en la oscuridad?"

– "Pues yo," parpadeó varias veces, "estaba buscándote." Aún no volvía a la realidad del todo.

– "Ya veo... Discúlpame si te desperté. Fui a mover al Fenrir hacia el callejón para evitar que se mojara con la lluvia y pues," se rascó la cabeza, "terminé empapándome en el proceso."

Tifa lo vuelve a ver de pies a cabeza y efectivamente, Cloud estaba empapado. Parecía que se hubiera tirado a una piscina con todo y la ropa puesta.

Tifa apretó los labios y luego bajó la cabeza para cubrirse la boca con una mano. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y Cloud se preocupó.

– "¿Estás bien?"

Tifa comenzó a reír a carcajadas tomando a Cloud por sorpresa. Las lágrimas le brotaban de la risa y se agarraba el estómago. Cloud levantó una ceja al ver su reacción tan repentina. Jamás la había visto reír de esa manera.

– "Bueno, me alegra que al menos uno de los dos se divierta con esto." Le dice con sarcasmo mientras hace una mueca.

– "Ha ha, lo siento." Dijo riendo, "no sé qué me pasa..."

Ella se seca las lágrimas y luego levanta el rostro con una sonrisa.

Cloud se percató de algo y de su expresión cambió.

– "Iré arriba a buscarte una toalla." Se levantó de las escaleras y comenzó a subir. "Ahora regreso, no me tardo."

Ella desaparece de su vista.

Mientras tanto, Cloud se quedó en las escaleras por un momento analizando lo que acababa de presenciar. Si algo sabe muy bien, es cómo diferenciar una sonrisa genuina de una forzada.

 _Algo no andaba bien._

Enseguida comenzó a subir hasta llegar al primer descanso que quedaba enfrente de su habitación. Se detuvo ahí y voltea a ver en la dirección en que se encontraba el pasillo de las habitaciones. Subió los escalones restantes y antes de llegar al último, escuchó un leve sollozo que lo petrificó. Se trataba de Tifa quien se encontraba al final del pasillo frente al closet, tratando de ahogar su llanto mientras sujetaba la toalla.

Cloud suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, con la mirada hacia abajo. Se quedó ahí en silencio mientras la escuchaba con el corazón en la mano.

 _Lo sabía..._ Cerró sus ojos.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Tifa por fin decide cerrar la puerta del closet. Secó sus lágrimas lo más que pudo y luego se dirige a donde se supone que se encontraba Cloud. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, se llevó la sorpresa de verlo ahí parado en las escaleras.

– "¡Cloud!" Dijo asustada. "¿Qué haces ahí parado?"

Cloud abrió sus ojos y la vuelve a ver.

– "Esperando por la toalla."

– "Oh, disculpa la tardanza. No lograba encontrar la más grande así que te traje una de las mías."

Cloud tomó la toalla y luego la miró a los ojos.

– "¿Sucede algo?" Dijo confundida.

– "No lo sé. Tú dime..."

La mirada de Cloud se intensificó y Tifa se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

– "¿A qué te refieres?

Colocó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

– "Estabas llorando." Afirmó.

La expresión de asombro la delató y luego desvió la mirada.

– "¿Qué? No, sé de qué habl-"

Sin darle tiempo de explicar, Cloud tira la toalla al suelo y le agarra la mano para jalarla contra su pecho. Tifa se petrificó al sentir cómo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Le tomó algunos segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa.

– "¿C-Cloud...?" Tartamudeó.

– "Perdóname Tifa."

Le susurró al oído.

– "No era mi intención hacerte daño..."

Tifa tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y hacía lo que podía para contener sus lágrimas, pero sus emociones la estaban traicionando.

Cloud sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y con esto, apretó aún más el abrazo.

– "No volveré a dejarte sola. Lo prometo."

Los ojos de Tifa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y dejó salir toda aquella tristeza que sentía. Comenzó a llorar amargamente en su pecho mientras lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía culpable de su dolor e hizo lo que pudo para consolarla. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él cuando la necesitaba, y ahora era su turno de retribuirle todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Ella entierra su rostro en su cuello y él coloca su mentón sobre su cabeza. Con una mano, él le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra le frotaba la espalda. Estas muestras de cariño no eran comunes en él, por lo que Tifa no podía estar más que complacida. Por fin estaba en sus brazos y lo último que quería era dejarlo ir. No obstante, Tifa se separó de él por un momento para secar sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Cloud tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su rostro. Tifa lo observó detenidamente mientras acariciaba su mano son su mejilla. Luego, la tomó de la barbilla con su otra mano para ganar su atención. Sus miradas se encontraron y poco a poco, él comenzó acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Tifa cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto. El beso no duró mucho pero era suficiente como para estremecerla. Nuevamente, intentó besarlo con sus ojos aún cerrados, y Cloud con gusto vuelve a unir sus labios. Esta vez, el beso era más profundo y lleno de sentimiento. Se dejaron llevar por el momento y sin darse cuenta, una personita apareció enfrente de ellos.

– " _¿Tifa...?"_

Ambos rompieron beso y voltean a ver de la sorpresa. Era nada menos que la pequeña Marlene, quien se estaba rascando un ojo mientras sostenía su Moogle de felpa.

Tifa deja ir a Cloud y se acerca a ella.

– "¿Qué sucede cariño?" Se inclinó para verla al rostro.

–"No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?"

Tifa sonrió y entrecerró los ojos con ternura. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa carita?

–"Por supuesto que sí mi cielo. Anda, ve a mi habitación que enseguida te alcanzo."

Marlene asintió con su cabeza y luego se fue caminando hacia la habitación de Tifa arrastrando su Moogle por el piso. Nuevamente, Tifa vuelve su atención hacia Cloud, quien se estaba rascando la nuca.

–"Lo siento." Dijo algo apenada.

–"Descuida. Ella te necesita."

–"Lo sé." Ella apretó los labios. En el fondo, quería quedarse ahí con él, pero sabía que tenía que el momento ya se había apagado.

–"Bueno, supongo que te veré por la mañana." Le dijo tímidamente.

Cloud entrecerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

–"Por supuesto."

–"Bien. Que descanses." Se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cloud se ruborizó un poco al sentir el contacto y ella se mordió los labios mientras se separarse de él. Luego se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación. Cloud se quedó parado en el pasillo mientras la observaba alejarse, y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

–"¿Cloud?"

Se detuvo para volver a verla.

– "Bienvenido a casa."

Cloud se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Hacía mucho que no las escuchaba. Finalmente, tenía un lugar a donde regresar.

– "Me alegra estar de vuelta." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Tifa le sonríe nuevamente y luego desaparece de la vista de Cloud.

Cloud regresa a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y mientras se quitaba la camisa, voltea a ver a la ventana. La lluvia había cesado.


End file.
